Vyagarosh
Vyagarosh is closely linked to orc religion. He takes a very active role in orcish activities, unlike most other guardians. There is a dragon council that he leads, that includes multiple elder dragons as well as dragon priests. As a dragon, Vyagarosh makes an imposing figure, reaching forty meters long, with obsidian scales and blood-red wings. As a human, he keeps his color scheme and imposing size. He is said to stand nearly two and a half meters tall, with black skin and a fiery red mane of hair. Dragons are more organized and more visible than other guardian races. Though they are habitually solitary creatures, they meet relatively often to have councils. To an outside observer, these councils look much more like battles than polite debates. Within dragon and orc culture, it is very obvious which are true dragons and which are lesser, less sapient forms. They all stem from the same family, but only the true dragons are as intelligent or more intelligent than humans. To non-orcs, most dragons look the same, and so it’s hard to understand dragons as civilized beings when the more bestial ones occasionally terrorize civilization. That said, true dragons have also been known to at times terrorize towns for a bit of entertainment. According to legend, all dragons are the children of Vyagarosh. This is questionable, but it is clear that in the past 2,000 years he has had many offspring, both human and dragon. Vyagarosh isn’t interested enough in normal orc political affairs to actually rule, though he expects all of his orders to be obeyed. He is essentially the orc high king, unchallenged for 2,000 years (few would want to go up against a giant orc who can transform into a dragon and wields a sword that can topple mountains). However, even Vyagarosh is only active in affairs when orc society or orcish traditions seem to be in danger. For the most part he leaves orc tribes to themselves. Vyagarosh is known among orcs as their greatest leader of all time and the connecting force between ts’vaiym and the sacred vyakti, or dragons. He is considered to be proud and harsh, but fair. Among the tales of other races, Vyagarosh is portrayed as ruthless and wrathful. He is rarely portrayed as evil, but other races wouldn’t exactly consider him good either. This may be due to a misunderstanding of orc culture though. For more information on Vyagarosh, I recommend a quick reading of the orcish prayer to him. This prayer consists of a recitation of his true name, which takes a fair amount of time, as it lists a fair number of his feats throughout history. Thus, it gives an example of his life, and his importance to the orc people. 4th edition note: In the past year, there have been reports of Vyagarosh reclaiming a more active role in orcish affairs. This may have to do with the influx of trade in northern Dhavabnod, which Vyagarosh seems to be watching suspiciously. Category:Gods Category:Orcs Category:Dragon